uk_splatoonfandomcom-20200216-history
Weapons
Weapons are tools used in Splatoon to spread ink and splatter enemy Inklings. They can be purchased from Ammo Knights with money earned from multiplayer matches and Amiibo challenges. List of Weapons Main Shooter *The Splattershot is a standard weapon that shoots rapid-fire bursts when the trigger is held down, allowing for quick coverage of large areas. **The Splattershot Jr. is a Splattershot that the player uses at the beginning of the game. **The Splattershot Pro is a better Splattershot for good players. *The Aerospray MG fires in quick bursts, so players are able to coat large areas in a short amount of time. However, it is a short-range weapon, so it can make quick work of nearby targets. *The Blaster shoots large bullets that explode into ink. Enemies can be caught in its blast, but a direct shot will quickly take them out. **The Range Blaster is a Blaster that has a longer range. **The Rapid Blaster is a Blaster that fires ink rapidly. **The Luna Blaster is a Blaster that fires higher than the other Blasters. *The Jet Squelcher has the longest firing range in the Shooter category. It can be a fairly effective sniping tool. **The Dual Squelcher is a Jet Squelcher that fires 2 shots at once. *The 56. Gal is a Shooter. **The 96. Gal is a 56. Gal. Charger *The Splat Charger requires a quick charge, but is able to splatter the ground in a linear fashion and take out distant enemies. *The E-liter 3K has a fairly time-consuming charge rate, but it is able to shoot enemies from very far away. **The E-liter 3K Scope is a E-liter 3K with a scope. *The Classic Squiffer is a very fast charging charger with a very short range. *The Splatterscope features a scope, making it easy to take out distant enemies. *The Bamboozler MK I is a fast charging charger with a long range. Roller *The Splat Roller allows players to spread ink while moving very quickly. When shaken, it splatters a small amount of ink nearby. *The Dynamo Roller covers a large amount of turf and deflects enemy fire when shaken, but is very slow. *The Inkbrush is a weapon that appears to be a paintbrush. It covers a small amount of territory and can be swiped quickly as a melee attack, and allows for extremely quick movement. *The Carbon Roller is a roller that is not so strong but really fast. Slosher *The Slosher is a bucket-like weapon. *The Tri-Slosher Splatling *The Heavy Splatling is a weapon that charges and then shoots many ink. *The Mini Splatling *The Hydra Splatling Sub *The Burst Bomb is a water balloon-esque bomb that explodes on impact. However, because it contains less ink than a Splat Bomb, multiple can be thrown quickly and two must be used in order to splatter an opponent. *The Disruptor slows enemies down and lowers their abilities. *The Ink Mine can be hidden in ink, and will explode after a short amount of time or when an enemy touches it. *The Point Sensor reveals the locations of enemies and marks them for all teammates to see for easy tracking. *The Seeker is a mechanical device that follows enemies and leaves a trail of ink behind. Upon reaching its target or after a certain amount of time, it explodes into a large burst of ink. *The Splat Bomb is the standard Sub Weapon. It is a pyramidal container filled with ink that explodes after a short period of time. *The Splash Wall forms a barrier made of falling ink that prevents enemy movement and fire. *The Sprinkler can be thrown onto a variety of surfaces and sprays out spurts of ink in a circular motion for a short amount of time. *The Squid Beacon is a device that allows teammates to Super Jump directly to its location. *The Suction Bomb sticks to walls and other surfaces, exploding shortly after. Special *The Bubbler is a spherical force field that rebounds enemy attacks and can be spread to teammates. It is available for a short amount of time. *The Echolocator reveals the locations of all enemies for teammates to see. *The Inkstrike can be placed using the Wii U Gamepad and creates a large, swirling vortex of ink to appear. *The Inkzooka shoots tall, narrow twisters of ink in rapid succession, allowing for quick placement of linear paths and splattering of enemies. *The Killer Wail blasts a large sound wave in a certain direction that obliterates all enemies in its path. *The Kraken allows Inklings to temporarily transform into large, kraken-like creatures with enhanced mobility and power. Other *The Rainmaker acts similair to the Inkzooka and is only avaible in the upcoming mode Rainmaker